Talk:Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists/Archive 1
Byakugan needed How do we know byakugan is needed to perform this jutsu? It looks like just concetrating chakra into palms. :sighhh.... shut up.--Shelldone (talk) 11:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Why? This is listed as a Kekkai Genkai but there's no evidence for it being such. Why would it rely on the Byakugan? (talk) 20:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) i think the jutsu use the byakugan for strike the chakra path like other juken tecnique so it's necessary Nitram86 (talk) 20:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Spinning not required The spinning in the frame prior to Soushiken(Or Twin Lion Fist) is just Hinata engaging Tendou Pein with normal Juuken attacks. Juuken has always had circular movements seeing as how it seems to be based on an actual chinese art form: Baguazhang(Eight Trigrams Palm) Agreed, we should change. Any objections? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 2:58, May 13, 2010 (UTC) It seems that it does involve spinning. I wouldn't change it. The wording is correct and if it does turn out not to require spinning, we'll find out about it in what? Two weeks? Maybe a month? We can survive until it debuts in the anime and make only one necessary change. Omnibender - Talk - 22:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Or just wait for a proper explanation from the databook.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree we wait on the databook, since the anime shouldn't be trusted as authoritarians on anything. Although I agree with the spinning not required ^_^... --Cerez365 (talk) 22:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) When will the databook come out?--Thomas Finlayson (talk) 4:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :No one knows.--Deva 27 (talk) 00:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks When will the databook come out?--Thomas Finlayson (talk) 5:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Judging by the previous databooks, the fourth databook —likely called Jin no Sho— will be published sometime in mid 2011. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ouch. There are so many jutsu out now. Regardless, if it is going to take so long then we can not wait for it to make our decision, and as Cerez365 said the anime is untrustworthy; so we have to make a decision based on the manga. No one seems to be disagreeing about the spinning being unnecessary, so shall we change it?--Thomas Finlayson (talk) 6:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright then, we remove it.--Thomas Finlayson (talk) 12:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) image I'm so ashamed of what the animators did to this ENTIRE episode! IT looked like something I'd fail my Multimedia course if I handed it in as an assignment... bu i digress. Is this one of those times we opt to keep the manga image? --12:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Cerez365 (talk) :This is not a forum, please do not use the discussion page to rate the episode. Also, if a picture from the anime is acceptable, we do not use the manga image anymore, regardless of personal opinion. -- (talk) 12:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::thank you for your useless contribution 81.99.155.6 >_> :::What i am raising is a genuine concern of misrepresentation of the mangakas work. I don't see how remotely you can see that as "acceptable" ~_~ --Cerez365 (talk) 13:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd say the manga image is preferable here. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) What is wrong with you guys? What is the difference between the manga "lions" and the anime "lions"? The manga "lions" are more fatty and the anime "lions" are more skinny. I can't see other difference. In the manga image is little hard to see the form of the "lions". In the anime image you can see clearly the chakra form of the "lions". Can't understand you why you want the manga image to stay?????--Donatelo (talk) 14:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : i think i've already fixed the problem with a gr8/good image! Hope this new one you like it! :) --Kiba91 (talk) 14:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The design of the lions is obviously and completely different. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: I was going to write this on your page but Kiba91 meh loves you now :3...*ehem* If you fail to see the difference between the two lions in the manga and those two ghoul things in the anime then there's a problem especially since the shape of the lions is important. --Cerez365 (talk) 14:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :well... this is the better image i could find and use... if you are able to find even a better one with more ressamblance with the manga pic, be my guest and put it in the page... otherwise, i think mine is the closest one to the Juho Soshiken in the manga --Kiba91 (talk) 15:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :: and since when i love shounensuki??? I think he's a gr8 person and a good administer from the Naruto Wiki!!!! If you consider that "love", well... really weird --Kiba91 (talk) 15:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Your image was excellent Kiba whether or not they'll use it is the question now... --Cerez365 (talk) 15:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK. The shape is little stretchy, but this image (Hinata's Juho Soshiken) shows that the lions are with the same shape. Their eyes are the same, they have wrinkled forehead and I can't tell if their nose is the same but looks close enough. I agree with Cerez365. I see it that way. I will not try to convince you anymore because it will be pointless. Sorry for the angry tone earlier. ;)--Donatelo (talk) 15:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::well, thanks Cerez365 and Donatelo/Mutant16 ^^ but i'll leave the decision to ShounenSuki or other admi. I think my image is pretty good and the closest to the manga but that's my opinion lol. I think this could be the case as Hanzo with not the same eyes in the anime and the manga. We could leave the anime pic as the principal and in a trivia the manga pic... but well, i'll leave the decision up to you ^^ --Kiba91 (talk) 15:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the image Kiba (I assume it was Kiba) uploaded is fine to be honest. I (again assume) the first anime image was the jutsu forming, while the current anime image was it perfectly formed. That said, I would like to have that image as the infobox image. Though I expect this to be come an overlong back and forth about how the anime sucks and what have it so yeah. Lets just get it over with.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have to say that this image is rather fuzzy and doesn't really show the lions very well. Among the anime images, it's clearly the one closest to the manga, but it isn't a very good image of itself. ::::That said, I do not think the anime sucks overall, or else I would be arguing that we should always use manga images. I believe that, if the anime image is just as good in quality as the manga image and has no major differences (which, let's be honest here, really don't have to be there. There is no excuse for major differences between the manga and the anime) I do believe the anime image should have preference above the manga. I will not tolerate clear differences and mistakes, though. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I presume a clearer image of the jutsu can be found, yes. But beyond that, I see no real difference (except maybe the nose. But a lion's nose isn't white like the manga image anyway so technically the anime one is more "correct") between the two and I would prefer that image. The "anime sucks" comment was however more of a blanket statement ment that at some point this converation will probably devolve into being nothing more than a massive "the anime did this "the manga does that" blah blah blah.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 16:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I figured as much, but I made my comment just to make sure people understand my point of view. I tend to come across as a manga elitist. As for the anime colouring, I'd like to point out that the lions are made of chakra and are transparant. There's no reason they should have any different colours or shading, really. Oh and for future reference, the lions were based on Shishi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Just saw the revisions...love i- i mean it'll suffice -.- --Cerez365 (talk) 16:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::So basically, the anime image would be used if it was better quality/sharper? Omnibender - Talk - 21:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I assume so yes.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) the reason the lions look different is because usually the special animators do no gave much details on art --Linkdarkside (talk) 00:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Would this image be acceptable? File:Twin_Lion_Fists.pngEvilpuppy123 (talk) 03:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::So, in the end it stays the picture that I uploaded but now it is uploaded by other guy????--Donatelo (talk) 11:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Evilpuppy123... no, ur image i think is the worst among all we have seen for this discussion! It's a deformed pic of a lion and it doesn't show anything of the characteristics of the original manga pic. And Donatelo, i think yes, my picture stays because is the one with more ressamblance with the manga pic. Urs is an altered & alternate version that the manga designers decide to do to improve Hinata's fight with this technique. --Kiba91 (talk) 15:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Of the images on the close-up of the lions when Hinata first makes them, I think Donatelo's is the best image: you can see the lions, and if compared to the other, it has a better resolution. Omnibender - Talk - 15:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Vote for the image This argument is too much, let's just vote. Yatanogarasu 16:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :If anything, may I suggest using the new slideshow feature for multiple images in jutsu infoboxes? It would show the sequence, if it's important enough. Omnibender - Talk - 17:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) File:Jūho_Sōshiken.jpg|1 File:-Gentle_Step_Twin_Lion_Fists-.PNG|7 Which picture is the best one to use? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 :Uh... I thought we weren't a democracy. SimAnt 18:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::We aren't. But I won't deny this is a good way to get a discussion on the images going.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::The 8th image looks horrible with those black stripes. Omnibender - Talk - 19:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Seriously, isn't there a single instance where this technique is drawn properly and shown completely? Image 7 and 5 look most like the manga, but they only show the lions and even those they don't show completely. You can barely see that the lion's are formed around Hinata's arms... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :really shounensuki, you said a lot of bla bla and u are demanding an even better image! If nobody puts a better one it's because there isn't any! Watch the fucking episode and try to find "the" image instead of just saying that any of this images are good enough ::Why? I'm more than happy with the manga image. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:46, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with Shounensuki the manga image is much better. Though if image number 7 isnt bad either. ::ohhh, this is getting really hard to solve :S so... how many votes do an image should have to be the new one? As i said before... i rather prefer that my image (5) or the 7 one will be as the principal one, and in a trivia the manga pic could be there! For me, anime pics have a little bit more preference but that's only my opinion! Hanzo and Ko Hyuga could be the same case... to put them as how Hanzo was in the first place... anime pic as the main one and manga pic in a trivia... jeje ^^'--Kiba91 (talk) 01:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I'm going to bed, but I'm about to say "$*$& it", do a hostile take over of this whole debate and just put both damn images in the infobox and be done with it. Its now 11:00PM EST for me though. Night all! /sleep --TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think the page is fine as it stands now with the manga image and the best depiction that could be captured in the anime --Cerez365 (talk) 15:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :If we plan on keeping consistency here, then we NEED to use the anime pic as its head image... Why would we let this page still contain its manga picture just becuz SOME ppl dont like the anime's depiction... all the other pages have it, why is this one any different? Its not the first of its situation... I say the anime one goes as head image AMTNinja (talk) 00:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Accuracy comes before consistency. The anime deviates a lot from the manga in its depiction of this technique. Too much, even. The manga is still the primary source, so how it depicts the technique is most important. If there is little to no difference between the versions, there is no problem and the anime image can be used. The differences are too great to allow that here, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I honestly still cannot see the difference between the two images, except one happens to be in color and has more depth so to speak. I mean...I seriously do not see the difference.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::The manga image depicts the lions how lions are traditionally depicted in Japanese art. The current anime image depicts them as fluffy little kitties. ::::Even so, the current image was chosen because out of all available anime images, this one looked most like the manga depiction. Unfortunately, it did a very poor job at actually depicting the technique itself, which is why the manga image was chosen as the main image. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I think you are being way to picky over this. I again, don't see the difference, the only one being one is colored and thus, more fleshed out, while the other is not. I don't feel like getting into it today so I'm going to leave it at that. Have a good day friends ^_^.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Aleight firstly, can't see 2-6 or 8. Secondly, since some articles now use two images for a technique, might I suggest putting both in the infobox? It would make the article much cleaner, because the anime pic just being there makes it seem messy.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:42, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You can't see them because since those were uploaded solely so people could chose from them, and have done so, they were simply uploaded without being used, and since we don't keep unused images, they were deleted. Omnibender - Talk - 21:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay. But what of putting both pictures in the infobox so as to keep the article clean?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Multiple images in the infobox just creates additional whitespace. ~SnapperT ''' 22:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, but it's done for several other articles (Red Chakra Arms and Body Flicker Technique just to name a few), it would clean up the article, and bring a nice compromise.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 23:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :There's not much of a choice with Body Flicker. Chakra arms can easily have an image split out. ~SnapperT ''' 23:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well still, resize the anime image, put it under/next to the manga image, and viola. Nice, clean comparison with no picture looking like it was just slapped in there.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 00:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Chakra flow? wouldn't this be chakra flow?-- (talk) 23:36, December 3, 2011 (UTC) How is this not chakra flow?--GundamFun711 (talk) 04:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Same way Rasengan and Chidori aren't. Omnibender - Talk - 20:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC)